Vehicles are able to communicate with adjacent vehicles and/or infrastructure devices. This type of communication is called vehicle-to-X communication, or C2X communication for short. In this context, the symbol “X” stands for an adjacent vehicle or an infrastructure device.
Since the bandwidth for the data transmission may be limited for such C2X communication, it is sometimes not possible to transmit the necessary data quickly enough. For large data packets, there may even be missed transmissions.